In order to assure for the safe passage of trains and railcars, the geometry of railroad tracks should operate within certain parameters. To ensure that the tracks remain within these parameters, specially equipped trucks travel the tracks to measure the track geometry. However, several factors can reduce the accuracy of existing track geometry measurement systems. For example, the measurement system may bend or deflect, or the rail measuring wheel may contact a superficial irregularity (e.g., a burr) near the crown of a rail that results in an erroneous measurement. Moreover, structural issues in the measurement systems can result in faulty measurements, or measurements that are not as precise or accurate as desired. As a result of these issues, present techniques do not provide measurement data that is sufficiently accurate and reliable to ensure an ideal level of rail safety.